The increase in powerful molecular and genetic tools for investigation of gene function in the laboratory mouse has greatly increased interest in this animal as a model for auditory and vestibular research. Although the interpretation of experiments exploiting mice with genetic alterations is not always straightforward, the ability to examine the consequences of modification of a single gene has tremendous implications for molecular investigation of the inner ear. The overall goal of this Core is to enable investigators in the OHCC to carry out genetic manipulations of mice. This ability should enhance present research projects and lead to new experimental approaches, particularly involving collaborations among several investigators. To introduce expertise and services for mouse molecular genetics to the OHCC, three specific aims are proposed: 1. To provide expertise in mouse husbandry. 2. To assist in developing genotyping and expression profiling assays. 3. To generate transgenic and knock-out constructs. By centralizing these activities into a single facility, we will not only allow individual investigators to focus on their individual research projects, but also to create a more cost-effective approach to use of mice in NIDCD-funded research programs. Because mice created by the core will be made available following publication, the core will also be a resource for the greater scientific community.